Soul Eater: Reborn Problems
by Just Luna
Summary: The Kishin Asura has been destroyed and now that Death City is back to normal, many new students come to the DWMA. *Summary will change as the story goes on* -Discontinued for now-
1. A new school year And fresh faces?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it would never end. I don't own the OC's in this chapter either. **

**Thanks to everyone who sent in the OC's for this chapter.**

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

"I can't believe that we have to greet the new students!" a girl with an eye patch growls. "And where are the other two who were supposed to help us show the newbies around?"

"It can't be too bad, though, Alice. They'll probably be here soon; the other two and the new students." her blue haired partner responds, trying to calm her. It works for the most part.

"Yeah, I know Leo," Alice sighs, "But we could be learning something new or training right now."

She turns her back towards the school, her gold ponytail whipping behind her, giving it the appearance of fire, due to the red, orange and yellow streaks. She squints her only visible silver eye, looking for any approaching students. To her satisfaction, there are. A pair is nearly at the top of the steps while a few more groups are scattered farther down. The pair, a boy and girl, reaches the top of the steps, and Leo and Alice stare at them for a moment. The girl is almost awkwardly tall and quite pretty. She has raven hair and dark green eyes which are currently focused on a thick book in her hand. Her male counterpart is very attractive as well with his messy, spiky black hair and stormy gray eyes.

Leo smiles, "Hello. I'm Leo and this is my partner, Alice. Welcome to the DWMA."

The girl of the pair looks up from her book, her pretty green eyes meeting Leo's blue ones. Her male companion gives an award winning smile, "Hey. I'm Artemis and this is Sirya."

Sirya forces a small smile and returns to her book.

"Woooo!" a boy cheers as he reaches the top. He runs his hand through his long, wavy green hair. He notices the two mesiters and weapons and decides to introduce himself. "I'm Enrique."

Leo, being a polite and kind guy, introduces the group, motioning to each person as he says their name. "I'm Leo, this is Alice, that's Sirya and he's Artemis."

Enrique focuses his bright purple gaze on each person as Leo says their name.

Alice lets out an exasperated sigh, showing her annoyance with all the introductions. Unfortunately for her, it continues as another pair reaches the top of the stairs. The boy is wearing a blue hoodie with horizontal stripes, black cargo pants and red converse and his partner, who is taller than him, is dressed in a pink top that ends before her belly and mini shorts, which closely resembles Sirya's outfit except for hers is all black. She also has long thigh-high purple and pink socks with purple shoes.

"I'm Alyssa and this is Lyle," the girl says after a long awkward pause in which everyone examined how close Alyssa's and Sirya's outfits were to being the same.

Leo introduces everyone again and Alice lets out another 'humph'.

"Hi! I'm Faith Knight and this is my partner, Nate," a blonde girl says as she climbs the final few steps.

"Nice to meet you," Leo says, introducing everyone. Again. There's no way he could forget anyone's name now.

Faith smiles sweetly while her partner stands silently behind her, his blue eyes sweeping across the group slowly.

"Hi there!" comes a voice, certainly female, from a little ways down. She reaches the top, her left boot hitting the edge of the last step and causing her to trip forwards. The two guys behind her, twins, reach forward and catch her just in time.

"Nice going, klutz," Alyssa remarks.

"I-" the girl begins, blush spreading under her gray eyes. She fiddles with the edge of her black off-the-shoulder top that reads 'I break hearts' as she continues, "I'm Brina and these are my partners, Jesse and Adrian."

Leo continues with the usual, a kind smile and everyone's names.

The twins behind her are identical, or so it appears, besides what they're wearing. One twin is in a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, black leather jacket and light blue jeans with converse shoes while the other wears a long-sleeved gray shirt, tan leather jacket and dark blue jeans with converse. The twin with the leather jacket, Adrian, pulls Brina and Jesse to the side of the large group, maybe ten feet away.

"You're the last ones. Now where are those other two? They should've been here a while ago!" Alice states, crossing her arms.

Faith walks over to the twins and with a sweet smile, she says "So, you're Adrian and you're Jesse?" Wrong.

"No. He's Jesse and I'm Adrian," the twin in black snaps, "Are you saying you're stupid and didn't see Brina point to us in turn?"

"Hey, leave her be. She just wasn't paying attention," Nate steps between the two, pulling Faith behind him and away from the group of three.

"Sorry," Adrian mutters under his breath, inaudible to everyone.

"He just doesn't like when people confuse him with Jesse," Brina explains when she walks over to Faith and Nate.

"You have a very large chest," Alyssa says to Sirya pointedly.

Sirya looks up from her book, her face beet red. Everyone assumes that it's from embarrassment. And for the second time today, someone is wrong.

"Why would you make a comment like that? It's annoying! Do you think I don't already know?"

Alice turns toward her, "I'd be worried if you didn't."

"Please calm down," Leo says at the same time that Faith says, "Please don't be angry."

A voice comes from the DWMA entrance, "Hey guys, sorry we're late."

***Owen908: I had to change Alice's name to Alyssa, sorry. ***

**This chapter was pretty boring. It's mostly just an introduction to the characters, anyways. **

**What did you guys think? I'd love criticism, advice, and ideas for future chapters. I hope I got everyone's OC's personality right. **

**Also, I will probably update every two weeks unless I feel the need to post a new chapter early. **

**Next time: Welcome to the DWMA! The teacher's a cat?**


	2. Welcome to the DWMA! The teacher's a cat

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (ultimatemh, Sparky KJHSU, Sketch the girl who imagined, Katsuki Kyoto Renge, owen 908 and even the guests!) You guys are awesome! And a special thanks to ultimatemh for all the help and support!**

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." A voice comes from the DWMA entrance. The group turns towards the direction of the sound. Standing before them are a boy and a girl with rich brown hair and jet black hair (respectively).

"Took you long enough!" Alice exclaims, crossing her arms indignantly.

Leo smiles kindly, "At least they came, right?"

Alice sighs and turns away, "I suppose. Get the introductions over with."

Leo clears his throat and begins re-introducing everyone, motioning to them in turn, "Alice, Leo, Lyle, Alyssa, Faith, Nate, Brina, Adrian, Jesse, Enrique, Sirya, Artemis, Rae and Matt."

"You got us wrong," Adrian growls, crossing his own arms.

Artemis smiles at Rae, "Hey."

"Wow," she says, walking over to him. She admires him, or so everyone thinks, for a minute before she speaks again.

"You have a great smile. How often do you brush your teeth?"

Artemis looks a little thrown off by this, "I-"

"Let's split into groups and give them the tour so we can get this over with," Alice interrupts.

"Right," Rae says, "seven in each group including the guides."

"We'll take Brina, Adrian, Jesse, Sirya and Artemis," Matt states. The two groups split off and go their separate ways.

****Break****

"Over here is your classroom," Leo explains, pointing to a classroom, "Your teacher is Mr. Tora."

"I don't see him anywhere," Alyssa states.

A cat walks up behind them, his yellow eyes glistening against his pitch-black fur, and rubs his head against Faith's legs.

"Aw, what a cute kitty," Faith coos, scratching him behind his ears. He purrs gently, closing his eyes out of enjoyment and leaning into her hands. She giggles and picks him up.

"That's no-" Leo begins and Alice slams her hand over his mouth.

"That's no ones cat," Alice 'finishes' his sentence.

"He is pretty cute," Enrique pats his head. Lyle and Alyssa do the same.

Faith rubs her head against the black cat and gives him a kiss on the forehead, which he enjoys very much.

Alice laughs and lets go of Leo's. He takes in a deep breath, "That cat is actu-"

A puff of smoke interrupts Leo this time. Everyone coughs and waves their hand to clear the smoke. When the smoke is finally cleared, everyone turns towards Faith. Rather than holding a cat, Faith is hugging a boy with black cat ears and tail and yellow eyes. He is dressed in all black and looks only slightly older than everyone in their group. It could just be the glasses that make him look older though.

"Wha-?" Faith says, freaking out slightly and with good reason. He holds on to her, his cheek pressed to hers..

Alice laughs and everyone besides Faith and Nate join in. Nate smiles slightly at the sight of his sweet partner freaking out over the cat boy, and no one notices his slight change in expression.

"This is your teacher, Mr. Tora," Leo says, stifling another laugh.

"You can call me Kemo," the cat boy tells everyone after moving his face away from Faith's. He turns towards her and purrs softly, "But you can call me Kitty."

Nate hears the last part and scowls, pulling Faith away from Kemo. Faith gives a slightly nervous giggle and turns to look at Kemo. He winks and she turns away, blushing beet red. He chuckles, and her face goes back to normal.

"What's your name?" He asks Faith.

"I'm Faith Knight and this is my weapon partner Nate." She smiles politely at him.

"I like the name Faith," He returns the smile and turns towards Leo, "Are these all of the new students?"

"No, there are five more," Leo responds.

"Alright, I'll go bother- I mean find the others," 'Kitty' says and turns back towards Faith, "See you, Faith~!"

****Break****

"And this is the last classroom. We're all level two's in here and our teacher is Mr. Franken Stein or just Stein," Matt informs his group.

The group stands in the doorway, looking at all the students.

"Who's he?" Brina asks, pointing to a kid with black hair that has three white stripes on the left side and yellow eyes.

"That's Death the Kid. He's the son of Lord Death himself and is most commonly referred to as Kid." Rae explains, "The two girls next to him are his weapon partners, Liz and Patty."

"There are many notable people in this class as quite a few of them fought against the kishin Asura. For example, the blonde girl with green eyes is Maka Albarn, and the white-haired guy next to her is Soul Eater Evans. Maka is the one who actually defeated him. Black*Star and Tsubaki, the blue-haired boy and the tall black-haired girl next to him, also fought the kishin Asura," Matt adds.

"Death the Kid," Brina whispers, smiling slightly at saying his name.

"He doesn't look impressive," Adrian scoffs. He grabs his brother's arm and pulls him to the door. The rest of the group follows him out and is met by a black cat with yellow eyes.

"It's a cat," Sirya states plainly after looking up from her book and noticing the furry black creature.

"Well no duh. It doesn't take rocket science to figure that out," Artemis teases her.

"Well sorry," she responds and returns to her book.

"He's very soft," Brina states while she and Jesse pet the cat.

There's a huge puff of smoke (identical to the one earlier) and everyone coughs as the smoke clears away.

"Hi! I'm your teacher. Call me Kemo," a boy in all black with a black studded collar says while standing right where the cat was.

"You're the cat?" Sirya asks.

"Yes," Kemo answers, his yellow eyes focused on her. A smile forms on his face as he turns to see a look of slight shock on Brina's face.

"So you're saying that," Jesse begins.

"Our teacher is a cat," Adrian concludes.

**So that was chapter 2. I hope I kept everyone in character. Please tell me what you think. Also, the chapters will start to be about just one or two of the groups. I hope this wasn't too boring for you.**

**If you have something you want to change about your character, PM me. (Ex. Crush, friends, etc.)**

**Next Time: Faith and Nate present: Kishin soul number one! Can we really do this?**


End file.
